Among Demons and Man, the Occult
by Dark After Rain
Summary: The occult is a large group of humans and demons alike. Except there is trouble brewing between them and the death of an official in Satan's court has sent Gehenna on haywire. Now two unlikely heroes are sent to fix things before it sends the whole Assiah and Gehenna to the void. Will the two half brothers get along long enough to save both realms or will their quarreling end them.
1. Chapter 1

((Not all wishes are meant for the living))

The occult was simply a group of humans wanting power half demons who thought they were all powerful and demons who wanted a good laugh and or money. Some demons were there to collect things, like cursed objects that were only worth something in Assiah. Some were there to use the underlyings for there bidding.

However, tonight was the night they all would meet. Except, one single figure stood out amongst them all.

Amaimon king of earth was sent an invitation from an old friend who needed help. It had been almost 5 years since he had made contact with the demon king and Amaimon was fully aware that he was only wanting something that he thought Amaimon already possessed.

The occult was meeting at the mansion of a human member who had come across an old relic he was wanting to auction off. The bets had reached one thousand two hundred and fifty dollars when he had shown up and continued to increase.

Amaimon knew from past encounters that he would find his friend over at the bar counter betting his money's worth at strip poker. How he had come to be friends with such a man still puzzled him.

He pushed past a blonde vampires who was luring in a new victim. She turned to yell at whoever had just thrown her off, before seeing the familiar face.

"Amaimon!? What brings a son of Satan like yourself to such a pity party as this?"

"I am on business and would prefer to be left alone, so that I may leave more hastily."

"Ooo, business, sounds more like something Mephisto would say. Are you sure you aren't going to stay a while?" She leaned in the smell of strong perfume lingered in her presence.

Amaimon dismissed the vampire and headed toward the bar. He sat at the counter and began glancing around the room for his "friend"

He began to notice many eyes wandering in his direction and they weren't good looks. He was caught off guard by a big box being slammed on the table in front of him. He glanced up to see the bartender smiling wickedly at him.

Pulling the box closer he could faintly smell decay and began to get curious.

A note on top read, "Sorry for the inconvenience but you wouldn't have come had I asked."

Amaimon opened the box to reveal the 6day old severed head of his friend whom "invited" him.

"Hello Amaimon." The silky words came from behind and Amaimon turned to find a silver bullet cocked gun at his head.

The wealder was a young looking half demon with deep red eyes set back in his skull.

"Been a while, demon king."

Amaimon eyes betrayed him as he stared in despair at the infamous Louis Ash, whom he had thought dead for the past decade.

"Sorry but I need a little something from your brother and you seem to be the best way to get him here, so I'm going to request you-"

Before he could finish his sentence the demon had knocked him off his feet taken his gun and aimed it at him.

"Not as easy as you think." Amaimon snarled at the quivering half demon before him. "Know what do you want from my brother that is so important that you thought it genius enough to try to catch me? I'm fairly curious?"

"I'm sorry it was all a misunderstanding I was just trying to do my job p-please don't kill me."

"(Sigh) that isn't what I asked."

"My b-boss just wanted some help from h-him."

"You Aren't Louis are you?"

"No I'm j-just a bargaining pawn f-for t-he boss.."

"And who is he?"

"She is-

He was cut off by a bullet through the head.

"Sorry but he won't be much use anymore." Said the blonde vampire from earlier snarkly.

Amaimon started in puzzlement. Wait it wasn't him so it was that guy who it actually want cause it was her.

"Now I'd like to have a word dearie, your a bit in the middle of something dark. Let me shed some light." She turned and walked off toward the library."follow."

He walked along far behind curious as to what was going on. She stopped at the library door and beckoned him closer. Once he was close enough she grabbed him and through him in sending him head over heels on top of no other then...

"Rin?" Bored tone.

"YOU!" Angry out burst.

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

((Little is left)) *rins pov of what happened*

The dorm was silent as it always was on Saturday. Yukio was out and about doing whatever he does and Rin sat In his bed flipping through a book that he was, "reading" while pondering whether or not He should actually do his homework.

Finally giving up on such boring topics he leapt of his bed and sat at the desk to look up something on the internet, with the computer he and Yukio shared. Only too soon he was just staring at the search bar mindlessly.

"Come on, isn't there anything better to do on a Saturday, even I would go see Bon over laying around and doing nothing... WHY IS IT THAT YOU WANT TO LAY AROUND AND NOTHING NORMALLY BUT THEN WHEN ITS ALL YOU CAN DO IT SUCKS!" He yelled to no one, rolling back the wheeley chair.. onto his tail.

Yelping, he jumped up and scrambled for the door. He decided a walk would be better then this. Grabbing his sword and shoving his tail in his jeans he left the dorm. He wondered around a bit before buying some ice cream and settling down a small wooden bench nearby.

He ate the ice cream and looked around watching people around him, when he met eye to eye with a strange woman. She appeared to be staring directly at him. At first he thought that she was just looking in general direction. He knew, however, that she wasn't.

A crowd walked between them and when it was gone, so was she.

He hesitated a moment, whether he should leave, when...

"Hello. Okumura, right?" The lady had now been on the bench right beside him.

He at first meant to get out of there but he couldn't move.

"Its okay I have no means to hurt you. We are on the same side, or we will be soon enough." She smiled revealing long fangs in the process.

Rin's hair stood up on the back of his neck. Was she really a vampire or some freaky demon. He took no time to turn around to run, before he was yet face to face again with the snarky blonde fanf face.

This time her expression was one of despair.

"Son of Satan I need your help right now. This is beyond any urgency you will face, and if not dealt with all of Gehenna and Assiah are going to disappear do you understand!"

Rin stared at her for a long moment, before concluding that he neither trusted her nor did he not believe her.

"Prove it." He stood up to leave when he was forcefully turned around and... kissed!?

His face turned every shade of red before she grabbed his head and turned it toward the sun. Run saw a large black circle had begun to form at its core.

"What the... What is that thing?!"

"It's an entrance into the void." Noticing his funny stare at her she glared and said, "I did that so you could see that, not for your entertainment you stupid kid."

Rins face went from flushed to furious. He glared at her before He was suddenly grabbed. Looking at the vampire or whatever she was he watched as she grabbed his key and ran to a dorm unlocking the door. They were suddenly out in some alley probably millions of miles away from true cross.

She let go of him and put his key in her bra.

"That is so you won't try leaving on me."

"WHERE ARE WE!"

She slapped him on the mouth. "Idiot" she thought.

"Becarefull when your with me the other demons can't sense you but if one can hear you they will know who you are. So don't talk. We are about to enter a home that just so happens to be filled with them." She wasn't joking.

Soon they had entered and all about them there was demons people run thought, looked more like him, and others whom he could tell were merely human.

Rin followed closely behind the lady till they reached a room, the library.

"Stay here I have to go collect your partner."

"I thought you said no one could sense me if your around?"

"I did but now your surrounded by others like you." She glared, " I have to go get some one who will be here momentarily so be quiet, okay."

Before he could respond she was gone, then he sat there until...

"Rin?" Bored tone.

"ITS YOU!" Angry outburst.


End file.
